The life changing shot
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Peter gets a reality check with an all to real world rocking gun shot.


So I haven't read any of the books and I do plan to so this might be AU..Never mind I know this is AU! Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Song 'I'd come for you' and lyrics is owned by Nickelback. I no owny!

* * *

The beep beep beep of the heart monitor reminded Peter where he was and why he was here. The bang bang bang of a cart being rolled down the hall reminded him of the reason he was seated in this seat. After all that had happened Peter still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why had Ender done it? Ender was afraid of him. He hated Ender. He had tried to kill Ender on many occasions. Yet when he was almost cut down the idiot had jumped in the way and taken the bullet for him. All to literally.

Apparently some old enemy of his had found him and brought his gun. He was dead in his tracks at the sight of the gun being pointed right at him. And just as the bullet was fired and about to run through his chest ending his life all together some had rammed into his side. HE remembered as he fell to the ground nad looked up in time to see the guy jump and speed off in his car and then to see Ender grasp his stomach and slump to his knees. He didn't know why but he was worried, and angry. Angry at the bastard for shooting the brother he hated and for his idiot of a little brother jumping in to save his life.

Time flew after that as he remembered picking Ender up and realizing for the first time how light his brother was. The blood hand grasping his arm and the voice telling him to let him go. He shook his head and had run Ender to the car and drove him to the hospital. He probably should have just left the brat and ran. But when he arrived and he saw as his brother was rushed to the ER he found himself unable to. SO that's how he found himself in the uncomfortable chair sitting next to Enders bed. Now as he was able to get a clear look at the kid he had always for as long as he remembered hated with his whole being he finally realized how Ender was a perfect mix of him and Valentine.

It had been hours since they had brought him in this room and his brother out of the surgery and into his own private room. Since then he had sat here and waited for him to wake up. To move, to show he was at least still in there. He looked down at the limp hand on the bed and back up at the pale face.

"Come on wake up Ender.. Anything?"

Yet there was nothing. Which brought back the question as to why his darling little brother had risked his life for him. He knew Ender feared him, he knew that the kid knew he hated him. Hell he had even tried to suffocate the kid before he went to battle school. And yet after all the attempts he had made on his life the kid had still been willing to get himself killed for him. That's what had confused Peter. And as to why he hadn't fought back when it was clear Ender had the ability. For everyone knew what happened to Bonzo at Battle School.

It had been hours since the event and even longer since he had been shot and yet the kid still was up. He remembered how the doctors had said that it was possible he wouldn't wake up. It was possible for him to slip into a coma and stay there. He was about to give up hope when out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A twitch. A small one but a twitch at that. Ender was waking up.

"Come on Andrew come wake up for me"

He doesn't know what gave him the urge to stand up. Or to appear next to his little brothers bed side and brush the brown hair out of his face. But he had. Ender groaned and began to panic. Peter's eyes widened in realization. Ender recognized his voice and was scared. He was afraid for his own self that his brother was going to hurt him. Peter latched onto the kids hands and pulled them away from his bandaged chest as he had begun to claw at the bandages.

"No Drew I promise I wont hurt you. OK I promise not to hurt you ok just calm down"

To his surprise it worked. The kids hands stopped pulling against his and he settled down once again. He watched as the eyes moved under the closed lids and soon they began to flutter open. The hands he had grasped were now grasping his. He watched as Ender looked around and his eyes fell back on him.

"Pe-Peter?"

he sighed in relief, which was a new feeling altogether. He hated the kid! I mean he seriously hated the kid right? He let go of the hands but one was still trapped in his little brothers alarmingly strong grip. He settled for holding the one and sitting back down in his chair. Ender simply stared at him and remained silent.

"What the hell was that Ender?"

"I-I couldn't let him ki-kill you"

"Why the hell not?"

"Be-because your my brother"

Peter could feel his eyes widen. His brother. After everything Ender was willing to put his life on the line for him because he still thought of him as his brother. It made him really think, did he really hate Ender. Of was he just to strong-minded and arrogant to see what he had right in front of him.

"I'd always come for you"

Peter smiled, although since Ender was probably high on pain meds and wouldn't remember it Peter vowed to never mention it again. He reached and ruffled his younger brothers hair.

"Well don't so it again"

"Pe-Peter I never knew you cared"

He smirk. Smart-ass.

"I don't kid I just can't be mean to a girl and feel proud about it."

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, its true_

_Give me life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

* * *

So i hope you liked it! I wanted to explore the more brotherly side of Peter.. If he has one... I hope I did ok for my first time with the concept! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
